howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Free Scauldy (transcript)
Transcript Ruffnut & Tuffnut: WHOO-HOO! Hiccup: Guys, can you please put a lid on it? Looking for the Screaming Death? Low Profile? Remember the meeting? Tuffnut: Yeah, but we had our own meeting. Ooh! Dangerous pointy rocks! Fishlegs: How did we get stuck with these two? Hiccup: Well, it was them, or Snotlout. Fishlegs: Hmm. Point taken. Astrid: Okay, nothing unusual on Dragon Island. You see anything? Astrid: Hey! The island is down there. Snotlout: But your eyes are up here. growls Astrid: What? What is it? Snotlout: I just find it interesting that you chose me to be your partner on the Screaming Death patrol, hmm. Astrid: Hiccup had first pick. And second pick. Snotlout: Hey, if that's what you need to believe, keep telling yourself that. Point is, here we are. Together. Alone. Astrid: Not alone enough. Snotlout: I think she's diggin' me. What do you think? Aah! Fishlegs: Oh great, Changewing Island. Hiccup: Okay, guys, quick refresher. Island full of ill-tempered, highly territorial, and virtually invisible dragons. Tuffnut: So we should buzz 'em! Ruffnut: Really rile 'em up. Hiccup: I was thinking more along the lines of keeping our distance. Fishlegs: I like the sound of that. That I don't like the sound of. Hiccup: Me neither. But we still need to check it out. Fishlegs: What happened to the "keep our distance" policy? Hiccup: Whoa, that's a Scauldron. Fishlegs: Wh-what's it doing on land? Tuffnut: Catching some rays? Ruffnut: Taking some alone time? Tuffnut: Lucky dragon. Fishlegs: Hmm, or maybe it's waiting for unsuspecting dragon riders to get too close so it can blast them with its scalding hot water. Oh, just lovely. Hiccup: Actually, I think he may be hurt. Let's check it out. Tuffnut: Whoa, he is huge. Ruffnut: He could eat me in, like, one bite. Tuffnut: Let's see! Or maybe not. Fishlegs: Hiccup, look! There must have been an earthquake. And before he could get back to the water, his wing got pinned. Hiccup: A Tidal class dragon can't stay out of the water for very long. If its skin dries all the way out... We have to help him. Fishlegs: Perhaps I need to remind you: Scauldron and boiling, poisonous death that way. Changewings and acid-spitting invisible death that way. Hiccup: Come on out, Fishlegs. It's just the twins. Tuffnut: How do you know 're not a Changewing disguised as us? Hiccup: Guys, come on. We need to find a way to free that Scauldron. We can't just leave him without trying. Tuffnut: Uh, sure we can. We have dragons. We can just fly away. Hiccup: You guys keep an eye out for Changewings. Toothless and I will see if we can help him. Tuffnut: Yeah, feel free. Ruffnut: Knock yourself out. Tuffnut: Yeah, dibs on Toothless if you don't make it back. Hiccup: It's okay, bud. I'll be fine. Hey, pal. How'd you get yourself into this mess? Okay, that's... that's not really important. What... what is important is us getting you out of here. So what do you say? Okay. Not the answer I was looking for. Gang, ideas? Tuffnut: I have an idea. Wouldn't it be great if bread came already sliced? Then you could enjoy it a little bit at a time. Ruffnut: Think of the sandwiches you could make! Hiccup: Guys, please. Can we focus? Scauldron... Tuffnut: I say we just blast those boulders off his wing. Hiccup: That's too big a risk. We might hurt him more. Ruffnut: Okay. What if we just blast those boulders off his wing? Hiccup: We need to let the Scauldron know we're friends. Fishlegs: Maybe if we got him wet it might calm him down. Hiccup: Yeah, it's worth a try. Tuffnut: Or we could bla... Hiccup: Don't say it. Now! Tuffnut: Bath time! Get your leather duckies ready! Aah! Whoa! Hiccup: Okay, so the idea was to get the dragon wet. Fishlegs: On the upside, being wet has made me feel calmer. Tuffnut: Just made me feel wetter. Fishlegs: So what next? Hiccup: Well, I'm open to suggestions. Tuffnut: Well... Hiccup: That don't involve blasting boulders off of wings. Tuffnut: Never mind. Hiccup: Fishlegs? Fishlegs: If it won't let us help it, what can we do? Hiccup: There has to be something. Fishlegs: Hiccup, you know how I feel about dragons. But a wild Scauldron is... Well, it's about as wild as they get. Maybe... maybe this is just one of those times when nature just has to take its course. Tuffnut: You mean, like when I drank that sour yak milk and gave Ruffnut the "smoky Viking"? Hiccup: He means if the Scauldron won't let us help, then, well, there's nothing more we can do without endangering ourselves or our dragons. I'm... sorry. Whoa! Whoa. What... what is it, bud? Fishlegs: What's wrong, girl? What is it? I don't think the dragons want us to leave either. Tuffnut: Just show them who the boss is! Watch and learn. Ruffnut: Hey. Hiccup: Ruffnut, do not move. Ruffnut: For the first time in my life, Hiccup, you have my full attention. Hiccup: Whoa! Guys! She's all right. Fishlegs: What's it doing? Hiccup: I think it's smelling her. Tuffnut: Hey, Ruffnut, looks like you finally got a date that's as ugly as you! Hiccup: Maybe it's finally gonna let us help. Fishlegs: Or not. Hiccup: What is it about her hair that the dragon likes so much? Fishlegs: Maybe it's the color of its mother's hair. That doesn't make any sense, does it? Sorry, I'm still terrified from what just almost happened. Tuffnut: Why would anyone like her smelly old hair? It's full of fish oil. Hiccup: Ruffnut, do you put fish oil in your hair? Ruffnut: Duh. How else do you think I can get this greasy, unwashed look? Hiccup: Okay, I'm not gonna pretend to understand that. Fishlegs: N-n-no. It makes sense. Scauldrons are ocean-dwelling dragons. Maybe the smell of fish reminds 'em of home. Hiccup: Hey, if the smell of Ruffnut's hair keeps that dragon calm... gang, that's our way in. Astrid: Hiccup's late for another rendezvous. What a surprise. You don't see them, do you? Snotlout: All I see is that we're alone. Again. Coincidence? Perhaps. Astrid: Are you for real? Snotlout: Oh, yeah. Maybe a little too real. Had to happen eventually, babe. Every week we face Berserkers, Outcasts, Screaming Deaths. The danger was bound to bring us together, Astrid. Astrid: You've been flying in the thin air again, haven't you? Snotlout: Life: So fragile. Like your fin... Astrid: And so's your arm. Let's go find Hiccup and find out what kind of trouble he's gotten into. Snotlout: I get it. You don't trust yourself alone with Snotlout! Ow! I'm coming! Okay, I'm coming. Ruffnut: You want me to what? Hiccup: Train the Scauldron! Ruffnut: Uh, I can't do that. Hiccup: Sure, you can! You trained Barf. Ruffnut: That's half a dragon! Tuffnut: And let's be honest. I did most of the work. Hiccup: W-what about all the classes at the academy? Ruffnut: Wait. We have classes? Hiccup: Yeah, you know, when I'm standing at the front and talking about dragons? Tuffnut: You were talking to us? Hiccup: Uh, yeah, okay, never mind. Uh, look, don't worry, Ruffnut. I will talk you through training the Scauldron. Fishlegs: Hiccup, we need to hurry. The Scauldron is really looking dry. Hiccup: Okay, step one. Establish a bond. Ruffnut: With who? Hiccup: With who...? The dragon! Ruffnut: Right. How, exactly? Fishlegs: You guys don't ever pay attention, do you? Tuffnut: Nope. Hiccup: R-Ruffnut, try this. Give the dragon a name. Ruffnut: Okay! How about "please don't kill me"? Hiccup: Yeah, or maybe something a little more positive. Tuffnut: I got one. "Scalding painful death, the dragon". Hiccup: H-how's that more positive? Tuffnut: How is it not? Ruffnut: Can I just go with "Scauldy"? Hiccup: Perfect! Ruffnut: Hey, there, Scauldy. So, Scauldy, what brings you to Changewing island? The tide or... the tide... I got nothing! Sorry, guys! Fishlegs: Did that just sort of work? Hiccup: Yeah. But here comes the moment of truth. Okay, talk to him again. But this time, reach out your hand. Like this. Aah! Fishlegs! Fishlegs: Sorry. Just very nervous for Ruffnut. I'll go keep an eye out for Changewings. Hiccup: Go on, Ruffnut. Tuffnut: You can do it, sis! Oh! But in case you can't, at least your death will be quick, mostly painless, and really cool to watch. Ruffnut: Oh. So, Scauldy, I'm guessing you're as freaked out as I am right now. But if you don't kill me, I would really appreciate it, and... Whoa. Hi. Hey, Scauldy. Hiccup: Come on, guys. Let's go. Ruffnut: I know, I know, Scauldy. Hiccup's kind of bossy, but, look, he's trying to help you. Trust me. Fishlegs: Shouldn't one of us stay back as a lookout for Changewings? Hiccup: Changewings or not, we need to help this dragon. And it's going to take all of us to get those rocks off. Tuffnut: Besides, if there were Changewings anywhere near us, I would sense it. Hiccup: What is it, bud? Tuffnut: Oh, man, I must be dreaming. Because this is way cooler than what was happening minutes ago. Snotlout: Yee-haw! One Snotlout surprise coming up! Astrid: Stormfly! Spine shot, now! Ruffnut: Oh, no! Calm down, Scauldy. It's okay, it's okay. Calm down. Astrid: What have I told you guys about playing with wild Changewings? Hiccup: We're trying to keep them away from Scauldy. Astrid: Scauldy? Hiccup: Well, it was that or "scalding painful death, the dragon". Tuffnut: Mine. Fishlegs: Look, those Changewings are gonna be back with friends. Lots of them. So... Hiccup: So let's move these boulders. Ruffnut: It's all right, Scauldy. Hiccup: Ruff, you need to keep Scauldy focused on you, not us. Ruffnut: Okay! Wait! How do I do that? Tuffnut: Do your stupid Hiccup impression. Ruffnut: Oh, yeah. Good idea! Hello, nice dragon. You can be my friend. My leg fell off. All of the dragons are my friends. Hiccup: I don't sound like that! And, P.S., my leg didn't fall off. Try something else! Ruffnut: Like what? Tuffnut: Try one of those songs Mom used to sing to you when you were little and were afraid of the dark. Ruffnut: You were afraid of the dark! Not me. I was afraid of you! Tuffnut: Just sing! Ruffnut: Hush, little Viking, don't you cry Or the Berserker will stab you in the eye. Don't let the enemy see you afraid Or he's gonna gut you with a rusty blade. If that dragon hears your moans He's gonna mash up all your bones. I promise, Scauldy, if you don't kill me My friends and I will get you out to sea. Fishlegs: Oh, no! Hiccup: I see it too. The wing is broken. Scauldy can't swim. Or fly. Ruffnut: So we... we did all this for nothing? Fishlegs: It looks like a simple break. Might be able to fix it. Snotlout: With what? A giant dragon splint? Hiccup: Exactly. Snotlout: I knew that. That's why I said it. 'Cause it was my idea. Ruffnut: Any time now! Fishlegs: All right, we're gonna need wood. The biggest pieces you can find. Astrid: And we'll need something to secure the splints. Hiccup: We can use the rope from my shield, but we'll need more. So bring any vines you can find. Fishlegs: You got it. Hiccup: And Ruffnut... Ruffnut: I know! I'm stuck on stupid dragon-sitting duty! I didn't really mean that. Tuffnut: Hey! What am I supposed to do? Hiccup: Start pulling out all the rope from the grappling hook and the bolas. But be very careful of... the mini-catapult. Good job, everyone. Tuffnut: Here you go. Hiccup: Sorry about the catapult thing. Tuffnut: Uh, it's okay. Sort of a hair trier. I tightened it up for you so... Just take it. Hiccup: Okay, someone needs to be on the lookout for Changewings while the rest of us work on the splint. Snotlout: Astrid and I will go! Alone. By ourselves. Hiccup: Knock yourself out. Snotlout: What? Just saying what you were thinking. Oof! I'm coming! Okay, I'm coming. Hiccup: That's it, bud. Good job. Fishlegs: Hiccup, I don't know if we have enough vines and rope. Hiccup: Well, this'll have to be enough. Astrid: You see anything? Snotlout: Just two of the most beautiful eyes in the world. Yours. Astrid: Okay, that's it. You've won me over, Snotlout. Let's do this. Snotlout: Do what? Astrid: Be a couple. You and me. Together. Forever! Snotlout: Huh? What are you doing? Astrid: Seeing you as if for the first time. Snotlout: Stop it! You're freaking me out! Astrid: But the clouds are reflected so beautifully in your mud-brown eyes. Snotlout: Clouds? What clouds? Astrid: That one. Right... there. Snotlout: I don't think that's a cloud. Astrid: You're right. It's a herd of Changewings. Headed right for the beach! Let's ride, loverboy! Ruffnut: Hurry up, guys, and fix that wing Because I've run out of things to sing Hello! Fishlegs: I think it's gonna work! Snotlout: Comin' in hot! Hiccup: Well, this can't be good news. Snotlout: I don't understand women. Astrid: Changewings behind us. About five minutes out. Hiccup: How many? Astrid: Enough that they aren't bothering camouflaging themselves. Hiccup: Uh, Fishlegs! Fishlegs: I got it. Oh, it broke! Ruffnut: Oh, no! Fishlegs: It... It won't reach! We need more rope! Oh! We're out of time! They're coming! They're coming! Hiccup: Ruffnut, we have to go. Ruffnut: No! Can't we all lift Scauldy? Hiccup: Even if we could, it wouldn't do any good. The dragon can't swim. Ruffnut. Ruffnut: No! I am not leaving him here! Tuffnut: Look, sis... Astrid: Whatever we're going to do, we have to do it now. Ruffnut: Uh... Mm... Wait! I have an idea! Hiccup: Sorry about sticking you with Snotlout today. Astrid: It wasn't that bad. Watch this. Hey, sweetie pie! Honey punch? Snotty-kins! Snotlout: Would you stop it already? You are grossing me out. Hiccup: Yeah, you're kind of grossing me out too. Ruff, you did good down there. Fishlegs: You really did. I mean, that was awesome! Tuffnut: You know what would've been more awesome? Ruffnut: Yeah! If it would've eaten me? Tuffnut: I love it when you read my mind, sis. Hiccup: You guys ready to head home? Ruffnut: Hang on, a minute! I'm gonna miss you, Scauldy. But, look, anytime you wanna visit, I'll just kick out Tuffnut to make room. No problem, okay? Bye. Tuffnut: Has anyone ever told you you look like a boy? Ruffnut: Has anyone ever told you? Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts